Book two : Right where we left off
by Sarra12
Summary: THE 100 S6 IN WRITING:it is right after the season 5 finale and focusing on different povs. Im going to focus on bellarke but also the ongoing storylines from season 5 such as octavias transformation, the radio calls, the arrival on the new planet ...The 100 left things on such a cliffhanger and I wanted to write season 6 and finish it (my version) before jason EASE READ
1. Bellamy’s POV part 1

**Hey guys! I've always wanted to write a 100 fanfic and bellarke being my otp, I was inspired! Hope you like it! If I get any reads, or even one, I'll keep writing !**

... The End Of Book One...

 **Chapter 1: Bellamy POV:**

Bellamy holds Clarke tight, her head resting on his shoulder. After six years of being apart, he finally feels like they are back to being Bellamy and Clarke, a team instead of two estranged people who reunited just to be ripped apart from each other. He couldn't help it, but every time he looked at her since he'd returned, all he could feel was guilt. He felt guilty for not waiting a few minutes, guilty for not exploring the nightblood solution a bit more, guilty for finding love while she stayed on earth alone. If it weren't for Madi being there, Bellamy never would have forgiven himself.

Clarke digs her head in his shoulder, leaving tear marks on his shirt. She turns her cristal blue eyes towards him and looks straight at him. He felt vulnerable everytime she looked at him. She knew every horrible thing he's ever done, and vice versa, yet she still looked at him like she needed him just as much as he needed her; despite everything that has happened. The only way they could mourn the death of their two friends was to be together and try to respect Monty's wish of becoming better people. Easier said then done, Bellamy thinks about his sister and how hard it will be for her to come back from everything she has done. He also felt guilty about all the stuff that happened in the bunker. All he pretty much felt these days was guilt.

Clark clears her throat : « listen Bellamy... »

 **End of chapter 1**


	2. Clarke

**Chapter 2:**

"Listen, Bellamy..." Clarke looks straight into his eyes and all she wants to do is tell him everything she said in all her radio calls, everything she wanted him to hear. It was so much easier talking to someone when you didn't know if they were listening, especially for 6 years. Everytime she looked at him since he came back to earth, she felt left out, even more alone. She sees the man he's become without her, a man who tries to do the best by everyone. She can't help but wonder if she was the reason he didn't become this man before. Maybe she was always dragging him down, making him make impossible decisions that would affect both their lives. She felt angry as well, angry at him for leaving even though he didn't have a choice. She felt angry at him for finding love. Strike that she was jealous. Everytime she looked at Bellamy and echo, it felt like a knife was twisting the inside of her heart. She wanted to scream at him "How could you leave me alone and move on and be happy?!". It would be extremely selfish but she couldn't help it.

Bellamy looks at her, his arm still around her, waiting for her to say something.

"I can't believe he's gone." Clarke thinks back to everything that has happened since they'd arrived on earth, Monty was there for it all. If it weren't for him, they would have died by day 2. After jasper, she didn't think any more of the 100 could die, but now Harper and Monty are dead and she didn't know what to do.

Bellamy looks out into window, at the redplanet that glistened all over. Clarke could see a tear roll down his cheek and remembered that Bellamy had spent six years with Monty, he knew him way better than she ever would, and now she won't even get the chance to ever talk to him again. Thinking about all her friends in space without her always filled her with sadness. They were so much closer to each other than she will ever be with them. Raven and her used to be so close yet now she feels like a stranger. They had been through so much but to them Clarke was just a memory, a sacrifice that allowed them to survive. She seemed to be used for that a lot lately, but karma is a bitch. She deserves ten times worse after everything she has done to survive, even if it means everyone hates her.

Clarke leaves bellamys embrace and moves closer to the window so her face is stuck to it. She couldn't keep her eyes off the planet. They had a chance to start over, a place where nobody knew all the horrible things they had endured, a place where, maybe, they could be accepted. That's all Clarke ever really wanted.

She feels Bellamy looking at her, she always loved the way he stared at her. She was glad after everything that had happened recently, at least that wasn't gone. He clears his throat : "Clarke, before we talk about what we do next, we better wake the others up, they need to know"

For a second there, she wished it could just be the two of them, just for a day. She wished she could tell him about the radio calls but she didn't know how he could react. She was going to tell him around the fire but she just couldn't.

She turns her head and looks straight at him, she wonders if he also wished it was just the two of them but shook that thought away. He had a new family, as did she, and nevermind a woman who he apparently loves.

She waits a second and replies "Who should we wake up first?"

 **End of chapter 2**

 **PLEASE SUSCRIBE AND LIKE SO I KNOW PEOPLE WANT TO READ**


	3. Raven's POV Part 1

**Chapter 3: Raven's POV part 1:**

Raven opens her eyes and looks up to see Clarke and Bellamy looking down at her.

"Hey guys, good sleep?" Raven jokes while getting up for her cubicle.

Bellamy grabs onto her arm and helps her up

"Wow, time flies by fast when you're asleep. It feels like just yesterday we were escaping the end of the earth"

"Which time ?" Clarke jokes

Raven looks up at Clarke. It feels like she is looking at a stranger, they used to be so close but now it feels like Clarke is living on another planet, pun intended. Speaking of which, why the hell didn't everyone wake up at the same time ? Raven's brain goes through all the possibilities.

"Guys, it's been 10 years since we went to sleep, right ?"

"Add 115 to that and yeah, 10 years" Bellamy says

"What the fuck?, Raven exclaims, and why the fuck are we the only three up?"

Before Bellamy and Clarke had a chance to explain, a man walks in, looks pretty young, probably Asian American. He looked familiar, but Raven couldn't place him for some reason. Wait why the fuck was she worrying about if she remembered him, who is he?

The man stops in his tracks and notices raven staring at him, smiles and says "Wait let me guess, you are... well you're not echo and you're not definitely not emori... you must be Raven." He smiles again. Wow this guy smiles a lot. That smile reminded her of someone again , she hated that feeling. When you feel like you should know someone and you feel like you do but you don't, not really. He was a stranger to her, but he seemed to know who she is.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Raven asks

"No, wow, sorry, I feel like I'm being weird, the man stutters nervously, it's just been a big day I mean meeting so many people, I've never actually met anyone before... anyway..."

Raven looks at Clarke and Bellamy, questions marks were going to start to appear next to her head if things kept getting weirder.

" Listen Raven we will explain everything once we wake up the others, it'll be easier to talk to everyone all at once" Clarke clarifies looking at Bellamy for approval. He nods slightly and looks around.

It made Raven smile, seeing the team back together. Even after everything they had done to each other, they couldn't let go. Raven always respected their leadership, but felt like they both wanted a bit more than just friendship. Raven has always known Bellamy was in love with Clarke, I mean the only reason she slept with him was because she wanted to make Clarke jealous, since she was with Finn. And Bellamy only seemed to move on when Clarke disappeared, which happened quite a lot considering. Anyway, back to the present.

Bellamy looks over at the line of cubicles, an endless line of survivors waiting to be woken up, just to get ready to die again, probably. Raven was guessing that whatever was waiting for them outside was deadly, that is usually the case 99% of the time. You sort of get used to it after a while.

Bellamy looks at Clarke and says "you wake Madi and you mom up, I'll get echo. Then we will decide if what we should with Kane and Murphy, it might be dangerous to wake them since they got injured. Yeah but that was 125 years ago, you'd think they would have healed by now, Raven jokes in her head.

Clarke asks : " what about Octavia?"

Bellamy looks down, confused and says : " we don't have time for any of this, we will wake Octavia up with the others after we have discussed everything. Who knows what bloodreina will want to do."

Clarke looks at Bellamy : "Bellamy she has to know, if she finds out about the news with everyone else, it will break her even more. She's been with us since the beginning and well, you remember the message : be Better people, right?"

"What fucking message?" Raven starts to get worried but is starting to figure it out. Clarke and Bellamy must have been woken up manually, probably by the strange familiar man that was smiling, and a message about being better people, and that damn smile that she kept getting back to. She knew that smile.

Bellamy looks at Clarke : "yeah, okay, you're right. I'll wake echo up, Raven you wake Abby, Clarke you get madi and jasper... how about you wake Octavia up?"

"Wow, I mean, wow, I'm going to wake bloodreina up, the girl who ran after butterflies I mean, i feel like I'm meeting a princess from a storybook..."

More like the villain, raven thinks, but takes it back. She didn't know how she should feel about Octavia anymore, it was all so confusing.

Raven watches Clarke wake Madi up, their relationship was so special, Clarke may have many flaws but she's a better mother than ravens ever was to her. She'd been thinking about her mother a lot, being with shaw had sort of made her reevaluate everything. Shaw. Shit, she better wake him up next . She presses the button and Abby wakes up, gets up and hugs Clarke. Abby was also full of questions but raven couldn't think about that right now.

She walks up to Zeke's cubicle and opens it up. It takes a few seconds but his body adjusts to the temperatures and looks up to see Raven, smiling down at him. She didn't think she'd ever feel this way since Finn, Wick wasn't that serious and well, she was the only one in space alone, they all had each other, even when Murphy and emori broke up, at least they still loved each other. She wished Clarke was there with them sometimes, so she wouldn't feel so alone.

"Hey Raven" Zeke says

"Hey, get up, you've been asleep for ages"

"At least we know that cyro sleep doesn't affect humour " Shaw says sarcastically

" Haha, come on, we gotta wake the others up manually."

"Wait it should've been automatic, we programmed it 10 years to wake everyone at the same time"

"More like 125 years"

Zeke looks more confused than ever "what... I mean what ?!"

" my feelings exactly, Bellamy and Clarke will answer everything once the main group is awake"

She says grabbing his arm and helping him up. She turns to rejoin to group but Zeke grabs her and touch her face worth both his hands. He kisses her softly and she smiles. "Come on, she grabs his hands and drags him to the others.

 **End of chapter 3**

 **— My next chapter will be Octavias PoV, I'm quite nervous about writing about her and I've decided to show her relationship with Jordan, since she used to have such a close bond with Monty and jasper before, I really want to explore a new one with Jordan! Please like and suscribe !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Octavia's POV part 1:**

Octavia's eyes flutter open to see a smiling face looking down at her. After being in a freezing cubicle, there was something very warm and familiar about him. That was a feeling so rare to her now she could barely know what it is. She felt so broken some times, like she doesn't belong.

"Hey" Jordan says looking down at her.

"Hi" she answered. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Octavia gets off her cubicle.

Octavia lands on her feet and looks around the room. There stand Clarke, Bellamy and Raven and, little by little, the others started to wake up. Once echo, Abby, Madi, Emori, Miller, the guy that seems to be in love with raven were all up, Clarke and Bellamy looked at each other, as if they had some sad or disturbing news to share. Octavia always thought she would always know her brother and would be the only one who ever would really understand him. But with Clarke, it has always seemed they understood each other on a level of their own. These days, her brother looked at her with sadness and disgust, and she felt horrible about that but what did he expect? Was he expecting the same Octavia to be waiting for him to save him after 6 years? Without Lincoln, she was all alone and she had nothing else to lose when becoming Bloodreina.

Raven looks around the room and says: "Shouldn't we wake Monty and Harper ? we better leave Murphy in Cryo until we know if it's safe with his injury, Raven looks around the room for Monty and Harper's cubicle,wait where are they?"

Bellamy looks at Clarke, and then turns to the rest of us and explains everything that happened with Monty, how he stayed awake with Harper since they were the happiest in space, how they got closer and closer and eventually had a child...

Octavia looks at the man standing next to the dream team (aka Bel and Clarke, the irony is pretty evident) and realises how she knew him so well even after they had been though all this messed up shit. He just expected her to be running after butterflies her whole life.

"So you're..." Octavia tilts her head and looks at the man that looked awkwardly at them all, as if this was his first conversation, like ever.

"Yeah." He smiles back to her

Clarke continues the story and tells everyone about how they eventually passed away, leaving them with a new planet.

Everyone was shocked in silence. Emori looks at Bellamy and Clarke and asks "how long ago was this?" "It has been 125 years since we left earth" Bellamy and Clarke say at the same time and share another look. Octavia looks to her right and sees Echo staring at them, pretty jealous by the looks of it. I guess there are some problems in paradise when it comes to the new couple. Octavia hated Echo, more than she could fathom. Seeing Bellamy come back from space dating the girl than almost killed her hurt too much. She had to act like nothing bothered her but it did. The dark year, it broke her.

Learning about Montys passing hurt her all over. She barely spoke to him after that fucking 6 year ark and they used to be so close. More pain, great, that's what she needs.

They all stood around until echo spoke up "Well, we better go explore this new planet, see if anyone even lives here."

Clarke replies " we can't all go since the ship can only take 7 people down. Raven should come since we need a pilot, Bellamy and I, Madi..."

Echo interrupts Clarke "Since when are you the commander? Madi is our _heda_ and we will only follow her"

Clarke looks at Madi, trying to figure out her reaction to all this. Another thing Octavia was starting to feel guilty about : ruining a child's life. But let's be honest, being a child in their messed up world was suicide: you either learnt to fight and kill like she did or you end up dead like most of the 100. God, just like Jasper. She hadn't even thought about it. Flashes of Jasper, Illian, Bellamy, everyone she killed, her time locked under the floor, the dark year, Lincoln... Oh God Lincoln, what would he think of her. Her breathing got quicker and quicker, she felt suffocated. She heard talking in the distance, the voices felt so far away. She put her hand to her chest to slow it down but she couldn't. Bellamy grabs heer arm and says "Take in deep breaths... In and out... Just like when you were young and you didn't want ot be under the floorboard... Mum always told you to take in really deeo breaths and remember that we're here...". Her breathing slowed down until she could see clearly unstead of all blurry.

"What happened just there?" Bellamy looks at her with concern. She hadn't seen that face in a while. But in a second it disappeared, like he had just remembered everything she's done. "I'm fine, s _he says trying to sound commanding and confident_ , it's just weird getting used to everything but I'm fine."

Clarke sees Octavia avoiding everyones glances so decides to change the subject "So we've decided then, Raven Bellamy and I should definitely go, along with Madi, , Echo and Octavia, if you're up to it..."

Before she has a chance to reply, Bellamy takes over "No that's not a good idea, Miller should come. Octavia can stay here. Abby, you'll need to find a solution for all the injured and make sure it's safe for Dyioza to wake up since she's pregnant. And Shaw will manage the ship from up here and answer any questions about the cyro sleep."

Octavias guilt turned into anger. He just expected her to just sit her and wait for him, just like when they were on the ark. That wasn't fair, it wasn't his fault she was born.

Jordan turns to the gang and says:" I better stay here, I want to be there when everyone wakes up." He turns to Bellamy and Clarke "My parents always said the only time you guys ever saved them was when you worked together. After the stories they told me and the message they left for you, I trust you to lead your group into the new world. Just stay true to what they said, please."

Clarke looks at Bellamy and then nods her head at Jordan "Don't worry, we promise. We won't let you or Harper and Monty down." She moves closer towards him and hugs him. Clarke got the sense that he needed that hug, Octavia could feel the loneliness around him, it was a familiar feeling. Once Clarke hugged him, a tear slid down his cheek. Clarke breaks the hug and he turns quickly to wipe it off before anyone can see it. He turns to see her looking at him. She saw it. They share a look until he smiles a little and goes to talk to Abby.

He seemed to look at her as if he understood her. She wonders how much Monty and Harper had said about her to their son. For some reason, a little part of her hoped he didn't know what a horrible person she had become recently. She wanted to be looked at by someone who didn't hate her or was scared of her. Illian was the last person to do that : look at her with kindness in his eyes. But it wasn't the same as Lincoln. Lincoln. He was all she thought about in the first months in the bunker. _Wonkru_ was always his idea; put all the clans together instead of ripping each other apart at war. She didn't think it was possible but then he died for that exact purpose and she was left all alone, to lead all the clans. Maybe if he were there with her in the bunker, things would have turned out differently. That optimism only lasted a second before she remembered how inevitable the _dark year_ was.

Octavia walks to the main room where the seven were getting ready to visit their new home. Raven was sitting in the pilot's chair whilst Shaw,or whatever his name is, was sitting in the second in command's chair. He seems to understand that Raven could never possibly fill that seat, she was too much of a genius. They were laughing and trading information about how get the aircraft carrier to get down safely while _Eligius III_ stays in space. Should be easy enough, she's done it about a million times. Emori comes to learn a few tricks and see how the mainframe worked. Bellamy, Clarke and the rest were gearing up. They all looked like a family, a messed up weird family. Octavia was smart enough to know where she didn't belong. Even Clarke, who has seemed to become another black sheep in this crazy family, is finally fitting in. Bellamy helps Echo put on her equipment and O sees Clarke look sad for a few seconds before looking away. Hmm, maybe not, come to think of it. Clarke may be even more lost that Octavia. Clarke doesn't know where she belongs anymore since they seem to have created their own family up in space, leaving her to sacrifice herself yet again. At least Octavia knows her place; she doesn't have one.

Raven screams: " It's ready to launch, is the equipment good?"

The others say they are ready. Raven kisses Shaw and gooes in the aircraft carrier. They all sit and get ready for take off. The next think she sees is them in the far distance, heading towards their future.

 **Hope you like this chapter, it's my fave so far. The next one will be really good so review and/or like my story so I know you're reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Clarke leans forward to fasten the seatbelts around her, looking up to her and giving her a small smile. Madi reaches her hand out and squeezes Clarke's. They have been through so much together, she loved Clarke with all her heart but something changed when she took the flame. She suddenly felt the need to take care of her instead of letting Clarke take care of her, which is usually the case.

Bellamy grabs Echos hand, waiting for take off. Clarke was too busy fastening her own seatbelt to notice. Bellamy looks over around the room and his eyes fix on to Madis. He gives her a reassuring smile and then looks over to Clarke, who's struggling to untangle the belts around her. He leans forward and clicks the belts together perfectly. She looks up at him and smiles « thanks » she says. He fastens the seatbelts, making sure they were tight. « No problem ». Madi could feel the awkwardness. Ever since the whole flame debacle, things have been rocky between them and she hated it. She felt like she knew them better then they knew themselves based on all the stories. But come to think of it, things seemed to have changed a lot since Bellamy and the rest arrived on earth. Their bond was so strong that when they lost each other, they had to adapt to this new life without one another.

Bellamy returned to his seat whilst raven handles the controls « 2 minutes until take off ».

Miller looks around the air craft carrier and says « anyone else experiencing some weird ass deja vu? » he was referring to the first time they arrived on earth, madi presumed. Clarke smiles « except this time raven and Bellamy are actually supposed to be on the ship with us, instead of sneaking their way into earth. » Bellamy smiles and looks at Clarke «Hey, I shot Jaha. What was I supposed to do, stay on the ark and get killed? »

« Oh come on, we both know that's not why you were coming down to earth. » they share a smile, remembering how Bellamy sacrificed his life trying to save Octavia.

Raven interjects « hey, i was going down to make sure my boyfriend was safe since you all decided that taking the wrist bands off was such a good idea. Yeah I'm looking at you Bellamy »

Bellamy « whatever the hell we want, he says nostalgically, that was a good motto »

Miller laughs « hell yeah it was »

« And here we are again, expect missing about 98% of the original 100. It feels weird without jasper, Monty and Murphy, even Octavia »

Bellamy looks away at the mention of her name, like he had just detached himself from the conversation.

Raven turns to look at the rest of the crew « we need to wait a minute for it to load and then we're off, Raven looks at Clarke and smiles, what do you think finn would say about us doing this ? »

Clarke smiles and remembers how close she used to feel to Raven after everything they went through, maybe it wasn't too late. Madi knew how much Clarke missed everyone else whilst they were in the air and how betrayed she felt even though she would never allow herself to admit it.

« He'd probably be angry he couldn't go on a spacewalk before landing on another planet » they laugh when the computer makes a beeping sound, indicating take off. Raven goes back to the computer « ready? »

« Ready » they say together

 _Take off in three,two..._ Madi grabs Clarke's hand and squeezes it tightly... _one._

Madi had no idea how long the trip was or what the hell happened because she blacked the minute they left eligius. She wakes up to the sound of Clarke calling her name and shaking her. Madi's eyes flutter open to see a bunch of heads looking down at her and Clarke. Clarke lets out a sigh of relief and gives Madi her arm to get up. « Are you ok? » she asks. « Yeah, I feel better. Just a bit woozy »

Madi was feeling woozy alright but, more importantly, she was feeling embarrassed. What sort of commander passes out ? Why should she be their leader if she can't even handle a trip like this ? But with this new world and everything changing, who knew if she was still the commander. The minute she had that thought, the commander started speaking in her head, telling her to never give up power willingly and if she ever did that, she was betray the flame and everything it stands for.

Clarke looks worryingly at Madi « are you sure you're okay ? »

"Yes Clarke, I swear. Let's leave this aircraft and see this new world, on my lead"

Clarke looks taken aback with the sudden _reprise_ of power from Madi. Bellamy looks over and Madi knew what they were thinking. They want to take charge of this mission; she didn't know what to do. Before they had a time to decide, the aircraft door opened and there stood the new world.

Madi unbuckles her seatbely and runs out before Clarke could protest. It was night time where they had landed but Madi had never seen anything so beautiful. The sky wasn't only dark but was covered with stars all over. The moon glistened so bright it was practically lighting up the whole field, it was beautiful. After all the natural disasters earth faced, Madi never got to experience such beauty. Clarke would tell her about it and toold her all about how she first arrived and Finn showed her how beautiful earth is, or was I guess.

There was no one in sight and they had arrived in a grass field. She falls to the ground and lay down so she could look at the sky, she hadn't felt like this in ages: like a kid. She sinks her head in the grass, taking in the second of silence before the noise overwhelmed her. Right on cue, the voices of the commanders spoke to her, brainwashing her with what she had to do, how she had to lead. Before she could take any of this in, Clarke runs over and asks if shes okay. Madi gets up and says :" Look Clarke, I mean wow." Clarke looks up and smiles. Madi had missed seeing her smile.

Madi looks over at the others getting out of the aircraft carrier and looking around them, Clarke's eyes stayed glued to the sky and to the field that seemed to be endless. Madi turns to look at Clarke, seeing Bellamy in the corner of her eye

"This reminds me of when we were wondering when Bellamy and the rest would come back to earth."

Bellamy hears his name and looks at Clarke, with a look of sadness and, weirly enough, joy. It was like he felt comforted and happy by the idea that Clarke never gave up on him. He looks away right when Clarke turns to look at him. This reminds Madi that she told Bellamy about the radio calls. She knew she had to tell Clarke that he knew but she didn't know how she would react. When it came to Bellamy, even Madi didn't know where Clarke stood.

Clarke smiles and turns back to Madi. She puts her arm of her and says in a loud voice "Well since, its dark, we better find somewhere to sleep and I guess, be tourists tomorrow."

Before anyone could agree, a loud noise comes out from the shadows, behind the tree. Madi turns around and there it stood, looking straight at her.

 **heyy guys, i would really like to know which POV you want next and any ideas, plz comment.**

 **I hope you like this chapter. The next one will be all about the new world and the new people and everything so follow and like so I know you want to read more.**

 **Btw, i left a link to my youtube channel where i most multicouples and multifandom videos, a lot of the 100 and bellarke so please check out!**


	6. Echo’s POV

**EXAMS ARE A BITCH, SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS**

 **Chapter 6: Echo's POV:**

A loud noise came from the bushes, it could've been an animal or a person screaming. Everyone turned around and looked over at where the noise was coming from. A few seconds later, a shape crept out and moved towards them. Echo takes her bow and arrow from her backpack, getting ready to attack. The more it got closer, Echo realized it was a deer of some sort. It was like nothing she'd seen before, a sort of grey white deer, something unheard of. He creeps over gently and, before anything could happer, Echo releases her arrow and shoots the deer right in it neck. Madi screams and looks over at Echo, with shock "Why did you do that, he wasn't going to attack us."

Echo looks at Madi and, with the utmost repect, says "I'm sorry my _Heda_ but we couldn't take that chance. More importantly, we need to eat tonight. The energy between Madi and Echo was off, it was hard looking at Madi as the _Heda_ when they were in a new world, of which none of them knew anything about.

Clarke looks over at Bellamy, like they were trying to figure out what to do. REALLY, Echo thought, she was seriously over those fucking looks that seem to make sense only to them. It was only until they were stuck in space she learnt that they were 'friends'. What a load of BS. Even echo didn't like to be jealous but it was hard being with someone after they found out that a person close to them is alive.

Clarke turns to the group and says "It's not safe to keep walking. Let's set up camp here tonight and keep going tomorrow."

Echo grabs Bellamy and says to him "let's go looking for some firewood" Bellamy looks over the rest for a few seconds and then follows her towards the woods, which were mostly trees. Echo takes his hand and holds it. Bellamy was so lost in his thoughts that it took him a few seconds to realise that there was actually someone there, let alone his girlfriend. He looks at her and smiles with those dimples that made her fall in love with him all over again. Echo wasn't one for feelings but she did love Bellamy a lot, even after she's betrayed him so many times he still always came through to her. I guess that was just the kind of person he was. I mean, he's seemed to have forgiven Clarke so easily after she left him to die. She couldn't believe Clarke would do that. At least she wasn't alone, they all seem to be hating Clarke at the moment. Except for Bellamy of course. She turns to him and says "you said nothing would change when we got to the ground, remember? »

He nods and smiles slightly

« I've noticed recently that..." echo is interrupted by someone calling out for Bellamy

They run over to find emori lugging loads of firewood "we've found some, don't worry about it"

Echo really wanted some private time with her boyfriend, she was going to tell him they should go on a walk when she sees his walk over and sit next to Clarke around the fire. She turns to look at him and smile and looks back the fire. His eyes don't move, looking at her like she's the only one there. It hurt too much, echo looked away.

"So we don't know anything about this place?" Raven asks everyone.

"Nope, nothing."

Everyone started to set up camp when echo noticed movement in the distance.

Echo looks around and tell everyone to gear up. Before anyone could do anything, beautiful black horses came running up to the gang. Riding those horses was a man, maybe in his thirtys wearing some sort of black armour. Next to him was a girl with the longest hair echos ever seen and a boy, who looks like he's in his late twentys.

The man in the middle shines a light to the _kru_ and belows out "drop your weapons and come peacefully. We will would like to talk"

Bellamy looks around the group, looks back at the these strange people and nods back to the rest of them to drop their weapons.

The man in the middle gets down from his horse and approaches them. When he got closer, Echo couldn't help but notice how good looking he was: he was quite tall with short black hair and piercing green eyes, which you could see even at night.

He looks at each of them, it was like he was studying them. His eyes stop at Clarke and his face changes. It's like he was overthrown by her and wasn't expecting to see someone so beautiful. He realises how long he'd been looking at her, shakes his head a bit and cleares his throat.

He turns to his partners and says "call tony and tell him to bring 5 more horses, we will all talk once we arrive home, he looks back at the _kru,_ in the mean time, you can answer some of my questions. »

He turns to Clarke again « you're obviously their leader so how about you and I go for a walk? »

Bellamy looks over at Clarke worryingly and back to the new guy « Couldn't we all just have a conversation together ? »

« What's your name? » he asks Bellamy

« Bellamy »

« Well Bellamy, right now I don't know who you people are but what I do know is that there are only 2 _natblidas_ here. So in this exact moment, I need to speak to someone who shares some sort of similarities to me. And I feel more comfortable talking to an adult than a child, he says looking over at madi, call it racism if you want »

In that moment, echo understood why he looked at Clarke with such intensity. Some sort of feeling or intuition let him know that she was a _natblida._

Clarke turns to Bellamy and gently touches his arm to make him relax. « Hey, she tilts his head slightly and gives a comforting smile, Ill be fine. Don't worry about me »

She leans in closer and whispers something in his ear. She had to stand on her tippy toes to reach his ear. While she was speaking, Bellamy listens and softly nods his head in agreement.

« Ready? » the new commander says to Clarke

« Let's go » says Clarke walking over to him.

He turns to the girl on the horse and tells her to get off so Clarke can ride with him.

She gets off the horse and Clarke jumps up with one swift throw of her legs and lands on the horse. She looks over to him and says « she's beautiful »

« she really is » he smiles at Clarke and they share an intimate moment, making the rest of them feel uncomfortable, especially Bellamy.

The leader nudges his horse forward and turns to Clarke and says « follow me »

They ride off into the woods while the rest of them look around, not really sure what to do in this exact moment.


End file.
